<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i'm the puppy, what does that make you? by no1zakkurafan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251693">if i'm the puppy, what does that make you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1zakkurafan/pseuds/no1zakkurafan'>no1zakkurafan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, bottom!angeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1zakkurafan/pseuds/no1zakkurafan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal and Zack at last have an evening together whilst being deployed on a mission. Zack wants to make sure that he draws out every second of pleasure Angeal can have for as long as he can stand it.</p><p>aka. I just wanna see big men begging.<br/>aka. Angeal deserves to get fingered too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i'm the puppy, what does that make you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You do know I can break out of these you know?” Angeal smirked as he tested the tension of the restraints around his wrists and the headboard that Zack had poorly fashioned using his leather braces from his SOLDIER uniform. </p><p>“Yeah, but you won’t...” Zack replied, giving an experimental tug at the straps, before leaning down and kissing lightly one of Angeal’s palms. </p><p>They’d been away on a mission for about a week now, but hadn’t got to spend too much time with one another. Usually getting placed on opposite schedules it was rare for them to have any time spare. They’d caught fleeting moments together when changing over shifts, Angeal letting Zack bundle him backwards into the shadows for a quick 90 second, messy, breathless series of kisses, hands skimming over as much skin as possible before they clumsily flattened each other’s hair down and walked off in opposite directions, dicks stubbornly twitching. Shinra had luckily called in backup and the two Firsts finally had an evening together. </p><p>They’d been put up in a small inn on the edge of town, the beds were doubles but barely big enough for either Zack or Angeal. The aching wooden frame creaked in disturbance as Zack crawled onto the bed and straddled Angeal’s lap. Both already stripped down to their underwear, their SOLDIER uniforms making a jumbled path from the doorway to the bed. Zack leaned down slowly and placed two firm hands on either of Angeal’s shoulders before ducking his head and pressing his nose into the crook of the larger man’s neck and inhaling deeply. He followed up with a series of open mouthed kisses, sucking the warm skin gently and humming in adoration. </p><p>A muffled, “Fuck, you smell good” left his lips as he pressed in slightly harder, causing Angeal to suck in a quiet breath. The attentive kisses Zack was leaving felt like they were lighting up every nerve across his skin. Zack’s tongue felt almost too wet. Zack’s breath felt almost too hot. Angeal’s breathing was already heavy, his chest heaving under the weight of Zack on top of him, wishing he could have his wrists free just for a few more moments so he could run his large hands over the honey-tanned skin of Zack’s back, so he could trace up his spine and make him shiver even though he was already covered in a sheen of sweat, half from the anticipation of what was about to happen and half from the incredible humidity of Wutai. </p><p>Zack moved to nip Angeal’s earlobe and let out a small laugh as it coaxed a gruff <i>ah</i> from the tied up man beneath him.  He spoke out some soothing <i> shh, shh</i>’s before continuing sucking on Angeal’s lobe, his right hand snaking down to cup a portion of Angeal’s length and his left hand reaching up to intertwine his fingers in Angeal’s hair behind his other ear, rubbing the lobe in soothing circles, letting his heavy breaths send tingles down the larger man’s spine. </p><p>Angeal swore that if he just let go of all restraint there and then he could have cum from just that alone. He hadn’t had the time or, truth be told, the energy to jack off at all over the last week and all of his brief stolen make out sessions with Zack had just left him aching to have the younger man naked and draped over him. Zack must have seen how desperate he’d been for his affections though as he had teasingly suggested that they have Angeal tied up, so their reunion could be drawn out for as long as he could handle it. Which is how Angeal had found himself bound in some gods awful terrible restraints that Zack had attempted to make, but it was more of what they represented that mattered to him. He wasn’t going to break out of them, he had more self control than that. He’d hoped anyway. </p><p>After Zack was satisfied with how worked up the heaving mass of SOLDIER was beneath him, he shuffled back on his knees, knelt up, hooked his fingers under the waistband of Angeal’s underwear and pulled them off, his generous length bobbing slowly between them as Zack breathed out an enamoured sigh. He quickly glanced at Angeal before smirking and getting right down low, just millimetres away from his enormous cock. He scooped his hand under it to take the weight and licked a painfully slow lap up from the base of Angeal’s balls to the tip, already glistening with sticky precum. The younger man flashed a quick smile at Angeal before swirling the flat of his tongue around the head. He felt the whole length throb in his grasp and Angeal cursed under his breath, torn between throwing his head back into the pillows with sheer pleasure and wanting to keep watching his puppy take such enjoyment in pleasuring him. </p><p>The noises Zack’s mouth were already making were filthy and wet, pumping his fist slowly and firm, even his large hands could barely fit around the girth. Angeal began to meet Zack’s pumps with the rocking of his own hips, letting the younger SOLDIER essentially make out with the head of his cock, letting him swirl and dip and plant obscenely wet kisses across it. He felt his eyes unfocus slightly as the heat began to envelop more of his groin, his balls already flexing, aching from the neglect he’d subjected himself to. Angeal’s moans got a little louder to match with Zack’s hums, the irresistible tension coiling within his guts. His trusts got slightly more erratic too but he trusted that Zack knew him well enough to stop when he needed to… but deep down secretly hoped he also didn’t. </p><p>Angeal’s breaths got quicker and shallower and barely audible <i>ah yeah</i>’s were leaving his lips. His balls tightened up and his cock twitched just before Zack’s firm grasp clamped down on the base of his length, pulling it down and away from himself slightly. Angeal let out an inhuman  growl through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Wow, really so undone already? Where’s your discipline?” Zack teased as he let up the grasp on Angeal’s length. </p><p>“Puppy.” Angeal attempted to say sternly, but it came out with a painfully obvious inflection desperation to it. </p><p>“Nah-ah. Don’t pout” Zack continued to tease as he moved to slide his wet tongue up over Angeal’s heaving chest and nipped gently at one of his dark, perky nipples. </p><p>His own hardness, still contained in his boxers, pressing needily against Angeal’s thigh. He paused for a moment admiring the body beneath him before rutting his erection into Angeal’s thigh again. The man was a complete work of art, broad, thick with incredible muscle definition and a charming blanket of dark chest hair accentuating the shape and size of his pectorals. Zack would be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought about pressing them together and fucking them, but attempted to push that thought out of his mind for now and he’d promised Angeal an evening of letting him do all the work.  </p><p>Angeal shuffled under him slightly uncomfortably, jerking his hips upwards but not really gaining the friction he was so desperately searching for. Zack dipped his head back down again and circled his warm tongue around the bud of the larger man’s nipple. He moved his hand back down again, skimming over the monstrous cock that was aching for his touch, over the balls desperate for release already and down to gently press the pad of his index finger to the tight ring of muscle there. </p><p>“This okay, tonight?” he spoke into Angeal’s skin. </p><p>Angeal could barely hear Zack over the hammering of his own heartbeat in his eardrums. </p><p>“Yes, Puppy… please”</p><p>Zack hummed again and sat up to apply the lube, smiling as he coated a couple of fingers with an ample amount of the stuff, and moved back to his previous position. His intention was to get Angeal back to where he was but by intentionally and cruelly neglecting his cock this time. He began licking and sucking at Angeal’s nipples again whilst gently dipping in a single finger into Angeal’s twitching hole. Angeal seemed to needily welcome it, raising his left knee and opening himself up more for the younger man, allowing him to grind his own hard cock against Angeal’s extended right thigh; and before long Zack was introducing another finger, curling the pads upwards in painfully strong, slow strokes and delicately caressing with his thumb the skin along Angeal’s perineum. </p><p>Angeal felt like he was losing his mind, the fact his fat cock felt so hot and hard it was fit to burst, gaining little to no friction every time it accidentally brushed against Zack as he quietly humped his leg. He was grunting and gritting his teeth, feeling the deep electric shocks from Zack’s teeth on his nipples as gently scraped against them. Feeling the drool of the younger SOLDIER pooling and dripping down off his pecs. Zack's fingers managed to invoke a million different sensations inside of him and Angeal’s head was swimming. He could feel his insides rhythmically clench around Zack’s fingers as he pressed more firmly into his prostate, enticing his orgasm out quicker than he’d expected. The powerful coil inside him twisting tighter and tighter, his vision going blurry as his eyes rolled back just before...</p><p>“Zzac--argh” he choked out, arching his back in what he couldn’t decipher to be pain or pleasure; as suddenly the fullness inside him ceased and a dull, broad pain radiated from his chest. Angeal looked down to see two sparkling indigo eyes gazing back at him, Zack still biting down across his nipple and surrounding skin. Zack let up and released his prey, leaving a long string of thick saliva proving to be one of the most deliciously filthy sights Angeal had ever witnessed.</p><p>Zack tilted his head to the side and smiled, “everything okay?” he asked, fingers still inches away from Angeal’s hole, lazily grinding his cock into Angeal’s leg. </p><p>“You really are a puppy aren’t you, desperately humping my leg like that.” the larger man teased, trying to deflect some attention away from the embarrassingly large pool of sticky precum that was pooling in and around his navel and a cock head that was so engorged and dark pink that it twitched every time Zack’s hot breath breezed over the cooling saliva over his nipple. </p><p>“Hmm, I guess if I were a puppy that would make you my master and…” Zack dove his two slicked fingers back inside Angeal, encouraging a grunt from the larger man, “... aren’t puppies the ones who are meant to be tied up? Not the masters...” he teased again, moving his upper body up enough and tugging on the wrist restraints. </p><p>Angeal took this opportunity to surge upwards and latch his teeth around the exposed side of the younger man’s neck, the restraints protesting, threatening to snap. He bit down firmly but not viciously and lapped a wide tongue against the skin he had access to before Zack withdrew his fingers and sternly pressed a third into the straining ring of muscle. It caused Angeal to suck in a breath and crash back down on the old mattress. </p><p>“See? No self-discipline at all…” Zack tutted as he went back to mercilessly bullying Angeal’s prostate. </p><p>This time Zack grabbed Angeal’s weeping length and started pumping in unison with his fingers fucking in and out of the older man. Watching him writhe and buck, curse and breathe out Zack’s name over and over. Each time he was on the cusp of releasing his load all over his torso, Zack was one baby step ahead of him; swiftly clamping down on the base of his cock and removing his fingers. He revelled in watching Angeal become more and more beastly, more feral. Sweat travelling down the ripples in his muscles. Angeal was straining under the will to not break free of the restraints, grab Zack,  and forcefully bend him over and senselessly ram into him with all his strength, filling him up with, what he assumed at this point would be, an obscene amount of cum. </p><p>This performance they were both taking part in lasted for hours until Angeal was <i>begging</i> for Zack to let him cum, his knuckles were white from holding on to the restraints so tightly for so long, his breaths were heavy, laboured, loud. </p><p>“Please Puppy. Please Zack, please, please, please…” Angeal said like a prayer, completely unable to even look Zack in the face at this point. Tears in his eyes. </p><p>Zack finally took pity on the man and could feel the walls of his insides clenching around his three fingers as he stroked all of his affection into Angeal’s prostate, slowly, painfully slowly. He started to pump his cock in the same way, with intention, making calculated movements, twisting his wrist at the head, squeezing just enough to encourage silent gasps from the shaking mess of a SOLDIER in front of him. He watched in satisfaction as Angeal bucked his hips into his fist and through gritted teeth let out a gravelly, strained moan as his cock flexed and thick, creamy ropes of cum shot up and reached the pillows; also coating his clenched abs, painting them in the prettiest glistening white. Zack stroked him through his climax and once his muscles relaxed, slipped out his fingers. He leaned up to remove the wrist restraints and hopped off the bed to quickly moisten a warm towel before coming back and carefully mopping up the obscene amounts of seed that was strewn across Angeal’s body. </p><p>The older SOLDIER laid there for a while, eyes lazily lidded and unfocused, heavy breaths slowly evening out. He shakily reached out and grabbed Zack’s hand, making him drop the towel. </p><p>“And… and now, your turn?” he panted, low and exhausted, trying with all the energy he had to keep his eyes focused on Zack. </p><p>“Oh ‘Geal um… Wow you really were enjoying it, huh?” Zack stammered all of a sudden a little more self-conscious. “I uh, I definitely came like… a long time ago” he laughed half gesturing towards the now fairly obvious wet patch on his boxers, suddenly avoiding any eye contact. </p><p>He was bundled up immediately in two still very strong arms and pulled on top of Angeal, both of them softly laughing as they wrestled for a few moments. </p><p>“Oh poor, horny little puppy...” Angeal half pouted and joked as he fluffed up some of Zack’s spikes before pulling him further into himself for a hug. “... maybe you need to learn some self-discipline too”.</p><p>Zack pretended to struggle a few seconds more before allowing himself to fully melt into Angeal’s strong, warm body. “Y eah, n..nmaybe” he managed to slur before he felt a soft kiss on the top of his head, as he drifted off in Angeal’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading what started off as an off the cuff remark in a group chat ("you really are a puppy, aren't you?") and it just grew over 4 hours into something, in my opinion, very sexy. Pls spread the good word of Zackgeal, I desperately need more big-brained people to talk about this with. </p><p>Find me on twt, I'm @no1zakkurafan on there too. It's a mess and it's beautiful.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>